


【祁张】伤痕

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】伤痕

张岱知道，月光雪白的夜里，故人为鬼，常来亲吻他灵魂的伤口。   
可是他一直都不明白为什么。甚至最初，连触感来自于灵魂还是肉体都分辨不清，他当然知道疼痛，却以为那是阴阳的交汇才带来的黏腻与烧灼，其实并不算太疼，所以他没有说，只是半张着嘴掩饰般的干笑了一声，问：“不嫌硌得慌么？都没有肉……我没那个髀肉复生的福分。”  
鬼魂扶着他的肩膀抬眼，眼睛亮亮的，摇头：“不会，你不知道么，我能触及的并不是现在。”  
那是什么时候？张岱没问出口，又猝不及防疼得一句话咽回去，听见鬼魂叹息。“那你知不知道，你这里的伤口，”他此时吻的是锁骨上浅浅的凹陷，“有西湖的气味，冬天、飘雪、湖面的碎冰……疼吗？”  
“西湖……”张岱怔了一下，“有西湖的气味？那倒也不疼……什么伤口？”  
回想那个夜晚的月亮，像是很久很久以前，那时想西湖是隔世，现在竟然又隔了一世。他问什么是西湖的气味，祁彪佳便说，还记不记得哪个年尾，你去湖心亭看雪。在隔世以前，崇祯五年十二月的湖心亭还不属于一篇散文，是他曾在朋友间的宴席高谈间炫耀似的闲话，故事约略相仿，语调却大不同，刚好用来下酒。而以前的以前，祁彪佳听这故事，颇为羡慕地感慨：“莫说相公痴——真有那个舟子么，他好懂你。”  
当然是真的，金陵客也是真的，那么由此类推他自己也是真的，此时他灵魂的伤口像往日一样疼痛，也像西湖一样疼痛。张岱意识到，这就是西湖的气味。与此同时也明白阴阳的分野是多么的不公：祁彪佳在他身上看到西湖，他说他触及的不是现今，那么便是一派景色端然未动，可他自己却只知道疼痛，是烧灼的、坍塌的、破碎的，一带湖庄仅存瓦砾的西湖。  
张岱看着鬼魂的眼睛，在晶亮中看见往昔，而如今他已明白，他所有最好的记忆，都成为灵魂的骨肉上不能愈合的伤痕，锁骨的凹陷深得可以种莲花。终于，他忍不住，问：“你究竟能看见多少？”问的是伤口，然而他还不知道每一处伤口都有不同的气息，那么其实他问的是西湖。  
祁彪佳迟疑了一下，仿佛面对精致易碎的瓷器，还是个堪堪摆在桌子最边缘的瓷菩萨，要擦拭，也必须极尽小心，现在又唯恐他向下看，自己惊着，慌了神。他的迟疑并没有持续很久，答得聊胜于无：“很多。”他扶着他的肩膀，避开肩头的位置，那里有春灯烧过的痕迹，如椽大烛的火花炸开，将蜀锦和金丝的纹路生生嵌进皮肤的肌理。  
“你说给我听罢，”张岱仰面躺下去，仿佛在祁彪佳眼前展开故国的山河图，“也许以后，还有人想知道——如果西湖不复，他们还可以在我的伤口里看西湖。”

#本来是个“我用残损的手掌”，后来写歪了x  
#《陶庵梦忆》湖心亭看雪、世美堂灯。梦忆真的好好啊，我疯狂落泪。  
#《西湖梦寻》序：余生不辰，阔别西湖二十八载，然西湖无日不入吾梦中，而梦中之西湖，未尝一日别余也。前甲午、丁酉，两至西湖，如涌金门商氏之楼外楼，祁氏之偶居，钱氏、余氏之别墅，及余家之寄园，一带湖庄，仅存瓦砾。……今已白头，梦中仍是总角。夙习未除，故态难脱。而今而后，余但向蝶庵岑寂，蘧榻于徐，惟吾旧梦是保，一派西湖景色，犹端然未动也。


End file.
